(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a directional effect mine capable of operating in whatever manner it is deposited.
(b) Prior Art
Although a formed charge mine can be considered the most efficient and simplest anti-tank ventral mine, it presents the disadvantage of high directional effect and requires a preferential orientation upon placement; therefore, it is restricted to the use of manual or mechanical operation devices for placement.
The rapid or remote placement (dropping from aircraft or helicopters, or from a projectile containing mines, or throwing from a truck) prevents the use of formed charge mines unless they are provided with special orientation devices such as parachutes, stabilizers, etc. Such devices impose an increase in volume and weight which is detrimental to the charge power and which furthermore adversely affects the mine field and of its laying mode.